deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Joestar
Jonathan Joestar is the son of wealthy man George Joestar, he is the first major JoJo (his father is technically the first JoJo) and the main protagonist of the anime, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jonathan Joestar vs All Might * Jonathan Joestar VS Captain Falcon (By Goldmaster1337) * Dudley vs Jonathan Joestar (By RoaringRexe) * Jonathan Joestar vs Jake (Night Slashers) (By SuperSaiyan2Link) * Jonathan Joestar VS Iron Fist (By Derpurple) * Marth VS Jonathan Joestar (By Commander Ghost) * Jonathan Joestar VS Solaire of Astora * Jonathan Joestar VS Simon Belmont (By Derpurple) * Jonathan Joestar vs Kasumi Kenshiro (by Necromercer) * Jonathan Joestar vs Tanjiro Kamado * Tifa Lockhart vs. Jonathan Joestar (By ArachnoGia and Shadow7615) Battles Royale * JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) Completed Death Battles * Kenshiro vs Jonathan Joestar (By Derpurple) * Ruby Rose vs Jonathan Joestar (By Xtasyamphetamine) * Leon Belmont VS Jonathan Joestar (By Raiando and Commander Ghost) Possible Opponents * Carter Grayson (Power Rangers) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Jago (Killer Instinct) * Khan (Star Trek) * Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) * Makoto Shishio (Ruroni Kenshin) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Richter Belmont * Sakura Oogami (Dangan Ronpa) History Born in the late 1800s, Jonathan Joestar is the son and heir of nobleman George Joestar I. Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man who followed the contact of a gentleman despite his table manners. But Jonathan's idyllic life was soon a brought with tragedy after meeting his new adoptive brother Dio Brando. Bond by cruel fate, Jonathan battled the vampirized Dio in a series of events lead to his with his descendants continuing his legacy to end Dio's evil. Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 1 Death Battle Info Background * Age: 12 (Part 1, Chapter 1-4), 20 (Chapter 6 onwards) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 231 lbs (105 kg) * Occupation: Archaeologist * Hobby: Researching ancient artifacts, fighting the undead Prior to Dio entering his life, Jonathan lacked fighting experience save boxing and risked his wellbeing as a gentleman to come to the aid of others. But Dio's presence and actions caused Jonathan to become strong enough to stand up to his adopted brother and to the point that his exploits in rugby made people consider him Hercules incarnate. Following his encounter with Baron Will A. Zeppeli, who taught him the means to fight the vampirized Dio and his zombies, Jonathan mastered the fighting technique of Hamon where he uses his steady breathing to produce sun-like energy that he can channel through his fists. After receiving Zeppeli's Hamon to increase his strength, Jonathan received the sword Luck and Pluck from the Black Knight Bruford which he used a medium to counter Dio's freezing ability. Hamon Techniques * Zoom Punch: Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Zeppeli, the attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm and momentarily dislocates them. Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in" * Sendo Hamon Overdrive: Jonathan releases a rippling wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side. Anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is undead, the ripple can enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside * Scarlet Overdrive: Charging the ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire * Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive: Appropriately the strongest place to use the ripple, Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away. In most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist high deep * Overdrive Barrage: When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. * Metal Silver Overdrive: Essentially the same as a Sendo Hamon Overdrive, but with the ability to transferring through metal. * Life Magnetism Overdrive: With Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which can be used as a hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants and has the ability to revive them as well. * SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!: His most memorable is his final attack: "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn!! Engrave, my blood's beat!" It is a charged Hamon attack with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. * Alongside the attacks, the ripple has various other uses in combat. A skilled Hamon user such as Jonathan has the ability to walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, increase jumping height, and much more. * Healing: One of the main conveniences of the ripple is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with Doobie, Jonathan was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via Hamon transfusion. During his battle with Tarkus, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Zeppeli. Feats * Defeated Undead Knights Bruford and Tarkus, the latter with ease after receiving a power boost from Zeppeli. ** Tarkus was a giant, he was able to destroy cliffs with his pinky finger and was near twice the size of Jonathan, Jonathan managed to lift him with a steel collar-brace and chains attached to him and Tarkus. ** Tarkus is able to move faster than the eye can see (When he was about to be hit by Will A. Zeppeli's attack he suddenly appeared above him). * Pulled apart the steel collar-brace around his neck with his bare hands. ** The undead knight Tarkus stated that he couldn't do it. This is the same person that lifted a cliff with his pinky finger and broke with just his pinky finger. * Defeated Dio in three fist-fights, the first as kids and the last two as adults. ** Tackled the vampirized Dio into a burning mansion from a rooftop and survived. * Barely survived the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes twice (Which move at near bullet speed and can cut through any known material -except glass/mirrors- in the late 1800s and early 1900s). * Is barley phased by having his arms and legs frozen solid. * Was able to stop vampire fluids from infecting his body. * Respects Dio and treats him like a brother no matter what; though he admits to bitterly hating him for everything he has done. * Convinced his wife to save an infant who would grow-up into their daughter-in-law, Lisa Lisa. Faults * His attitude of honor and kindness can restrict him in a fight. * Risk his safety for the safety of others. * Jonathan's Hamon, also known as the Ripple, can be circumvented in usage if he cannot sustain a proper balance of breathing. It also requires that he is perfectly focused and calm for this to work. Quotes * "DIO!" * "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn!! Engrave, my blood's beat!" * "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" * "Even Speedwagon is Afraid!" * "Erina..." * "Dio..." Gallery Jonathan Adult.png Jonathan_Bruford_Overdrive.gif|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Boxers Category:Zombie Hunters